


Loving You

by zalacious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalacious/pseuds/zalacious
Summary: Inspired by the pink water Harry and Liam played around with on their album art.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pink water Harry and Liam played around with on their album art.

It had been a long, hard day for Harry. All he wanted to do was run a nice hot bath - almost hot enough to scorch his skin, just something to numb him down a bit and help him to escape the reality of, well, everything.

He turned the faucet on and sat in the edge of the tub after placing the plug securely on the drain.

When the tub was only a quarter of the way full he remembered that there was still some unused bath products lying in the cabinet under the sink.

Kneeling down once he opened the cabinet doors, he found a lush pink bath bomb. He careless threw the product into the tub and started stripping down. First pulling his white cotton blouse of his head and next his black skinny jeans until all that he was left in was his black Calvin Klein boxers.

He propped one knee on the side of the tub, again, cold and tired eyes fixated on the running water that was filling up the tub.

Harry was so much in his own world, his brain swimming in his loud thoughts, much like the lush bomb spinning around aimlessly hitting the sides of the tub and bouncing around, that he didn't hear a soft knock on the door.

The golden doorknob turned and the door opened slightly, just enough so that Liam could stick his head in. Seeing Harry with his back turned to him, he entered only just barely past the doorway.

Harry, now sensing another presence turned his head a quarter of the way to show Liam that he acknowledged him and folded his arms over his chest.

"Can I join you?" Liam asked in a level tone, changing his weight from one foot to the other.

Harry turned his head again, only glancing at Liam. This time with a little more emotion on his face, but Liam's not sure if he likes the emotion.

Harry looks upset. He's frowning again. His eyes are hooded and has bags under them. Distaste written all over his body. From his facial expression to his body language. Hunched back and folded arms, giving Liam a full view on his uninked back, showing no individuality of who Harry Styles is.

Harry offers a solemn nod to Liam. He doesn't want to be around anyone right now...but he does want some attention. It's all confusing to him really, what's going on in his mind is confusing.

Liam exhaled a small breath through his mouth and left the bathroom. Harry finally turned upon hearing the soft shut of the door and guessed that Liam hadn't noticed the nod - or maybe he had, but he just can't deal with Harry when he's like this.

No matter.

He stripped himself of his boxers and closed the tap. The entire room silent except for the light fizzing of the bath bomb. Harry stuck a hand in the water and fished for the remaining pink ball that had not yet dissolved and once found, placed it in the corner of the tub where the two ends of the wall met.

He gingerly lowered his body into the hot water, watching the level rise as he submerged more and more of himself in until he was sitting comfortably.

As the water started working on his muscles the door opened again.

Liam was back and not empty handed.

The flowers in his hand were almost nearly enough to bring a smile to Harry's face. Almost but not quite.

"Do you mind? I know you like the smell of them." Liam asked him, leaning on the floor next to the bathtub. He was right. Harry liked the strong almost sickly sweet smell of the bright fuchsia roses that complemented the smell of the bath bomb rather well.

He shook his head and Liam wished that he would speak to him, not just stay mute.

Already having cut off the stems, he dropped the numerous flower heads into the water and watched them drift tranquilly around Harry.

Liam started to undress and Harry pulled his longs legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hugging himself.

The room was already thick with the steam that had collected, but it was nowhere near as thick as the tension between the two men.

Liam had to bite back his flinch when he stuck a foot in the water that he would describe as boiling. He waited for his skin to adapt and his goosebumps to calm down before stepping the other foot in and opting to give Harry his space and sit opposite him.

He missed Harry - the old Harry. He doesn't know who this person is. He can't explain what happened but it's as if someone took Harry away and replaced him with a robot. Hell, he even looked a bit different to Liam.

Sound of the water moving halted his thoughts and he saw that Harry had extended a hand to him. He wanted him to come closer, to sit behind and hold him like how he used to.

Liam, excited by the small act, slides over to Harry - being careful not to have any of the pink water overflow onto the floor.

He sits behind Harry and pulls his stiff body between his legs. Harry still has his knees to his chest with his arms back in place around them and leans against Liam's thigh.

Liam rubs Harry's back and shoulders, all the places the water can't reach and massages his muscles.

"Why are you still with me?" Harry breaks the silence of the air.

"I love you, that's why."

"Why do you love me?"

"... Why don't you love yourself, Harry?"

"I asked you a question first."

Harry's resting his cheek against his knee and picking away at his old black nail polish that's crumbling away on his thumb.

"I just love you. I've known and loved you for years now. You have a beautiful soul."

Harry snorts a laugh and Liam grows irritated with his attitude.

"Well, why are you still with me?" He asks Harry who merely shrugs.

"You're nice."

"I'm nice?"

"Yea." Harry stretches and leans back against Liam, leaving no space between his chest and his back. He takes Liam's hands and runs them up his torso. He wants to feel something, anything.

"Harry, can't we just talk?" Liam whispers against his shoulder.

"Talk and touch me." Harry whispers back, placing Liam's hands lower on his hips.

"Harry,"

"Please Li," Harry begs. "Just make me feel good." He rests his head on Liam's shoulder, exposing his neck to him as Liam takes him in his hand, slowly stroking him.

At this point Harry's forcing himself to feel good and yelling his body and mind to relax, but it's not working this time, no matter how much love Liam puts in his kisses and touches.

Harry can't suppress the sob that wrecks through his body. Once Liam hears and feels him shake he let's go.

Harry's still perched with his neck bent back as his lifts his wet hands to cover his eyes, his mouth hanging open as jerky sobs leave his body.

Liam wraps his arms around his waist and holds him close, wanting to take his pain away.

The room grows even more stuffy with all the windows and door being closed, creating a mini sauna and only causes Harry to feel even more suffocated as his throat closes up.

"I fucking hate .." Harry says in between tears but doesn't finish his sentence. "Can't do this," He cries and leans forward, escaping Liam's grasp and wanting out.

Liam stands and is out of the tub first, grabbing the towels on the rack.

Harry takes it from his hand and is out the door before he can even drape it across his waist.

"Harry," Liam calls softly once they're both back in their room. Harry's laying down in his towel while Liam's grabbed a pair of track pants.

Liam moves to sit in front of Harry so that he can see his face instead of his back. "It's okay, H."

Harry's no longer crying and has that blank look back on his face. "You should just leave... For good."

"I won't, Harry. I told you that I love you. I want to help you get through this."

Harry looked Liam in the eyes for the first time this whole time and sat up, cupping Liam's face. "You're too nice, Liam."

After everything that Harry's put him through..he's just too nice.

Liam knows that too. He knows Harry's not treated him fairly in many aspects but he just can't let go.

It's all toxic and manipulative and messed up..it's all they know and neither wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I read that pink water is toxic and came up with this blurb. The ending's purposefully ambiguous..you can decide where the couples' fate lies


End file.
